Sapphiro vs. Kiryu
Sapphiro vs. Kiryu is a What if Death Battle brought to you by ImagoDesattrolante (Des) and Tierhalibelbrylle (Tier) Description Godzilla vs Devil's Pet! Which cyborg clone of the main anti-hero will win? The Mechagodzilla 3, or the Ice Empress of Heaven? Interlude Boomstick: Anti Heroes are Bad Ass! And sometimes Villains go after them...from different paths. Wiz: Kiryu, the Cybernetic third MechaGodzilla built from the bones of the original Godzilla that nearly ended it all for the Anti Hero. Boomstick: And Sapphiro, the immortal Cybernetic clone made from the blood of Jade Eternal herself. Wiz: What if these destructive Cyborgs met? Who would win? Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our Job to research the Weapons, Power, Skills and Abilities of these two fighters to see who would win...A Death Battle. Sapphiro Wiz: The Heaven and Hell war. After many years, it has ended. The famed Jo Zo Ai has been slain and the Devil took his place. The Earth was in peace and everything was calm. Boomstick: Uuuuntil a crazy psycho, world conquering angel named Ventriloquist came from a different solar system to avenge his former master, Jo Zo Ai. Talk about dedication. Kiryu Wiz: Although Gojira had been killed in 1954 by the mass weapon-of-destruction, the Oxygen Destroyer, Japan still found itself under attack from other monsters such as Gaira and Mothra over the decades. When a second Godzilla landed in Tateyama in 1999, this was the twig that broke the Camel's back. Boomstick: The Anti-Megalosaurus Force division of the JXSDF wanted to unearth the skeleton of the first Godzilla and wanted to make it into a robot to fight even more monsters! Wiz: Who was chosen? Akane Yashiro of course! Kiryu Statistics: * Height: 60 meters * Weight: 36,000 metric tons * Designation: MFS-3 (Multi-purpose Fighting System 3) Kiryu. * Length: 120 meters Boomstick: Kiryu packs a fuck-ton of weaponry, such as the Two Type 90 Maser Cannons, which are located in each mouth, the Twin Laser Cannons, which are mounted on each arm, the Wrist Blades, which are sharp enough to slice through Kiryu Saga Godzilla's hide and they can conduct special electricity that allows them to even effect Godzilla! Wiz: Kiryu can transform its hand into a Drill,extend some of its wires through ports on its neck to latch onto objects, and use its Thrusters to fly at speeds above Mach 3.5! However, it's able to react to its own weapons, which are Massively Hypersonic! That's anywhere form Mach 100 to Mach 8810.2! Boomstick: Its armor is strong enough to easily tank the Kiryu Saga Godzilla's Atomic Breath, which has an average yield of 164 gigatons of energy! Wiz: It can take this even further when it combines with the Garuda to form Super Kiryu! Which gives a boost in power and allows it to fly at above Mach 5! Boomstick: The Hyper Maser-Cannon and the Absolute Zero Cannon are by far its strongest weapons, both of the weapons are comparable to the Permian Extinction in power and yield force equivalent to 546 teratons of force! And this was before it got upgraded! Wiz: But it has one flaw...that's also a strength...when it gets pushed to its limits, enraged or distressed, its Godzilla side will take over. (Kiryu's eyes turn Blood Red as it roars like an Ethereal Demon) (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qTK2kbc6coY) Boomstick: Damn! This makes it seem insane, allowing no holding back or any sign of humanity! The soul is also actually sentient as well! Damn...I don't know any Mech that's as metal as that shit! Anything will have a hard time with that! Wiz: Godzilla's Soul is angry, hateful and Beserk for being put in a cold, Cybernetic body, destroying everything he sees...until he met his descendant. Boomstick: Kiryu changed when Godzilla was about to be defeated by the Mothra Larvae, he picked up the webbed Dinosaur and flew into the Ocean with him...letting them both lay down in the depths from where they both came from originally... Feats: * Shitstomped Baragon * Fought on par with life-wipers such as King Ghidorah * Defeated Godzilla * In the comic book series, Godzilla: Ongoing, using a well-timed shot from the ABZ Cannon, a heavily damaged Kiryu froze SpaceGodzilla, who absorbed Supernovae and survived being being in between massive Black Holes * In Godzilla: Rulers of Earth, ''Kiryu one-shotted Destoroyah with its ABZ Cannon, who was able to shrug off multiple blasts of Burning Godzilla's Red Spiral Ray, though it was mainly due to his weakness to cold ''Wiz: Although it no longer needs to recharged once every 2 hours, using the AZC or the Hyper Maser-Cannon will drain 40% of its energy. Boomstick: Even though these weaknesses occur...this is no doubt the most dangerous of all the MechaGodzilla incarnations! Kiryu: Goodbye...Yoshido...(Carries Godzilla into Ocean) Pre-Death Battle Death Battle Conclusion Advantages and Disadvantages Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:ImagoDesattrolante Category:Tierhalibelbrylle Category:'OC vs Character' Themed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles